Trabalhar E então depois, relaxar
by Max2005
Summary: Jensen só quer que Jared relaxe. E realmente se esforça pra isso...... PADACKLES/AU


Título: **Trabalhar...e então...relaxar**

****Author: **Max2005**

Casal: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. Fic Slash (pra quem não sabe relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Se você não gosta disso, procure algo que gosta.**

Aviso: **CONTEÚDO ADULTO. CONTÉM SEXO ENTRE PESSOAS DO MESMO SEXO. SE NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.**

Sumário:** Jensen só quer que Jared relaxe****.****  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen ajudou Jared a sair do carro. Eles finalmente estavam em casa. Hoje as filmagens haviam sido duras para Jared. Jensen poderia dizer que todo o corpo dele estava doendo pelo modo que ele mantinha a postura, e ele estava curvado como um velho.

- Vamos. Você precisa de um banho – Jensen disse e ajudou Jared a chegar no quarto e o colocou sentado na poltrona macia.

Ele deixou Jared lá e foi ajuntar as coisas espalhadas pelo quarto e arrumar a cama, com fronhas e lençóis limpos, afinal aqueles estavam sujos de hoje de manhã. Jensen parou quando ouviu um suspiro de dor vindo de Jared. Ele se virou pra ver o moreno tentando desamarrar os sapatos. Jensen se aproximou e ajoelhou na frente dele.

- Pare com isso Jare! – estapeando levemente as mãos de Jared e as tirando do sapato – Deixe-me fazer isso – Jensen tirou os sapatos de Jared, os jogou de lado. Franziu o nariz com o cheiro – Cara, você nunca ouviu falar de desodorante para os pés?

- Você ama o meu cheiro viril, Jen – Jared respondeu com um pequeno sorriso cansado em seus lábios. Ele esticou a mão e tentou tocar o rosto de Jensen mas uma forte dor no ombro o impediu. Ele gemeu e baixou o braço. "_Deus, como está doendo hoje_". Jared as vezes odiava o trabalho de dublê.

- Venha, vou tirar sua roupa e levá-lo pro chuveiro. A água quente ajuda a relaxar – Jensen puxou a camiseta dele pela cabeça e começou a desabotoar suas calças.

- Você só quer que eu fique nu – Jared disse preguiçosamente.

- Bem, isso é uma verdade inquestionável, mas eu não gosto de vê-lo com dor – Jensen terminou de despi-lo. Ele colocou um leve beijo nos lábios de Jared e começou a tirar as próprias roupas.

Ele guiou Jared até o banheiro. Colocou-o sentado no vaso sanitário e foi ligar o chuveiro, ajustando a temperatura da água. Ele se voltou, ajudou Jared a se levantar e o levou suavemente até o chuveiro. Jensen deixou a água quente escorrer pelas costas de Jared, o abraçando pela frente e dando suporte. Após alguns minutos, com Jared ainda escorado em si, ele pegou o xampu e começou a lavar os cabelos de Jared. Em seguida disse a Jared para se manter firme, e passou sabonete pelo corpo do seu namorado, fazendo isso lentamente para que toda sujeira fosse eliminada do corpo de Jared. Em seguida deixou que Jared se enxaguasse e lavou-se rapidamente. Assim que terminou, Jensen desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma das toalhas e secou Jared suavemente cantarolando baixinho, e em seguida se secou.

Pegou Jared pela mão e o levou de volta pro quarto, o instruindo a se deitar de bruços. Quando ele posicionou Jared exatamente como ele queria, levantou-se, apagou a luz do quarto, deixando apenas um abajur acesso, foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e tirou da gaveta um frasco de óleo de massagem. Jensen se acomodou, ajoelhando-se sentado com uma perna de cada lado das coxas de Jared.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo a relaxar, Jay .

Jensen então derramou um pouco de óleo em suas mãos e as esfregou para aquecer um pouco o óleo. Começou pelo pescoço e ombros e ele usou suas mãos e seu toque gentil para encontrar cada nó de tensão, massageá-los e desfazê-los. Os sons que Jared fazia eram algo que beirava o pornográfico e estava indo direto pro seu próprio pênis, mas Jensen os ignorou. Ele estava mais preocupado em fazer seu namorado se sentir melhor. Ele foi deslizando as mãos pelas costas de Jared sempre parando e ficando mais um tempo onde Jared tinha um nó ou resmungava de dor.

Demorou algum tempo, mas logo Jared estava completamente relaxado embaixo de Jensen. Jensen então beijou o ombro do seu amante, deu um cutucão leve e Jared rolou, ficando de barriga para cima. Jensen começou a trabalhar na parte da frente do corpo de Jared. Ele sorriu quando viu que nem tudo em Jared estava completamente relaxado. Jared arqueava o corpo ao toque gentil de Jensen. Jensen se abaixou e capturou os lábios de Jared num beijo suave.

- Eu vou cuidar de cada parte de você, Jay.

- Oh Deus! Faça isso, por favor – Jared mexia, pegando as mãos de Jensen e as direcionando pra onde ele queria que Jensen tocasse.

- Ainda não. Eu não quero você tenso e rígido amanhã de manhã – Jensen disse continuando a trabalhar em cima do peitoral de Jared, roçando os mamilos dele. Foi trabalhando devagar e lentamente em direção ao estômago de Jared. Quando tocou próximo ao umbigo, Jared estremeceu. Jensen continuou massageando os quadris de Jared, as coxas, a virilha, mas não tocava onde Jared queria. O pênis de Jared estava completamente duro e brilhante com algumas gotas de esperma querendo vazar. Jensen não se fez de desentendido. Seu toque se tornou algo mais sexual. Suas mãos agora percorriam todo o corpo de Jared de forma provocante, firme e convidativa. Inclinou-se novamente e tomou a boca de Jared num beijo molhado, firme e quente, com a língua invadindo e mostrando a Jared tudo que ele queria fazer. Jared se afastou um pouco gemendo e sussurou:

- Por favor, Jensen.

- Diga o que você quer, amor. Diga o que quer que eu faço – Jensen dizia salpicando beijos ao longo da mandíbula e pescoço de Jared.

- Você. Eu quero você enterrado dentro de mim.

Jensen gemeu e beijou urgentemente aqueles lábios que eram apenas seu. Lábios que estavam entreabertos, apenas pedindo para serem explorados. Ele beijou aquela boca, língua tocando língua, se enroscando uma na outra, e em seguida deslocou os beijos pro pescoço, ombros e tomou um dos mamilos de Jared em sua boca. Jensen se mudou para o outro mamilo, mordiscando-o e tocando com a ponta dos dedos o outro. A boca de Jensen foi descendo pelo corpo de Jared. Sua língua passou suavemente em volta do umbigo, fazendo Jared estremecer, e em seguida Jensen a enfiou no orifício como se quisesse fodê-lo. Jared soltou um gemido abafado.

Jensen desceu os beijos pelo baixo abdômen de Jared, mordiscando levemente a região fazendo o moreno se arquear. Ao chegar na ereção de Jared, Jensen beijou suavemente a cabeça, lambendo algumas gotas de esperma que estavam por lá provando do cheiro e sabor de Jared. Jared estava completamente arqueado em direção a boca de Jensen. Jensen deixou que Jared se movimentasse levemente e sentiu o pênis dele tocar na sua garganta, ouvindo Jared gemer com prazer a cada investida que ele fazia. Jensen estendeu os dedos e tocou os testículos de Jared. Suas mãos ainda estavam lambuzadas de óleo e ele deslizou um dedo em direção ao buraco de Jared, introduzindo lentamente o dedo untado dentro do seu namorado, que estava tão relaxado que não demorou muito pra que Jensen pudesse adicionar outro dedo, e logo em seguida Jensen tinha três dedos dentro de Jared e o mesmo estava se mexendo em torno dos dedos de Jensen. Jensen tinha muita prática e não demorou muito pra que ele tocasse no ponto que fez Jared debulhar e gritar de prazer.

- Agora! Jensen eu preciso de você agora! – Jared dizia arfando.

Jensen não precisava de outro incentivo. Ele pegou o frasco de óleo, derramou um pouco em suas mãos e as levou até seu pênis, o besuntando com o óleo. Jared puxou os próprios joelhos, segurando-se aberto pra Jensen. Jensen quase gozou diante da imagem de Jared pra ele, e ele pensou que isso tudo era apenas pra ele. Jensen o beijou antes de se empurrar levemente dentro do seu amante. Jared era tão quente e apertado. Esse era o lugar onde Jensen gostava de estar, enterrado dentro de Jared. Era como se fosse um regresso ao lar, toda vez. Jensen começou a se impulsionar levemente, dando tempo pro seu parceiro se ajustar, mas logo ele não estava mais controlando a velocidade. Ele se movia e ouvia Jared gemer alto e dizer:

- Sim, Jen...oh...isso...vai...bem aí..desse jeito..oh Deus – Jared dizia de forma desordenada fazendo Jensen se movimentar em direção onde Jared estava vendo estrelas, deixando Jared mais incongruente ainda.

Jensen podia sentir seu clímax se aproximando. Ele estendeu sua mão, ainda lambuzada de óleo e tocou a ereção de Jared.

- Vamos lá, amor. Goze pra mim – Jensen dizia com voz rouca. Ele não sabe se foi a fala ou outro toque naquele local especial, mas Jared se arqueou mais uma vez, e gozou.

Jensen sentiu os músculos de Jared apertar seu pênis, e não se controlou mais, deu uma estocada mais forte e sentiu seu esperma invadir o seu namorado. Ele investiu outra vez de forma firme, dizendo palavras sem sentido. Jared abaixou os joelhos, cruzando as pernas nas costas do seu namorado, e Jensen deitou-se em cima do peito de Jared, ficando mais um tempo dentro dele, sentindo o calor do corpo do seu amante.

Jensen saiu lentamente de dentro de Jared e rolou pro lado. Ele passou os braços pela barriga de Jared, e deitou sua cabeça em um dos braços dele. Ele olhou fixamente para Jared. Jared estava de olhos fechados, com traços cansados pelo rosto, mas sorrindo satisfeito. Abriu os olhos levemente e disse baixinho.

- Eu te amo.

Jensen deu um beijo na barriga de Jared, se levantou um pouco apoiado pelos cotovelos , olhou no rosto daquele homem sonolento ao seu lado e disse:

- Eu também de amo, Jay – Jensen saiu da cama e foi no banheiro pegar uma toalhinha para limpar os dois.

Quando ele voltou Jared estava quase dormindo. Jensen rapidamente os limpou, e jogou a toalha do lado da cama. Ele subiu na cama, deitou-se ao lado de Jared, o puxou em seus braços. Jared enroscou suas pernas em Jensen, deitou sua cabeça no peito do seu namorado, o abraçou pela cintura, beijou seu pescoço e suspirou.

- Isto é perfeito.

Jensen se aconchegou mais perto, o segurou junto de si, beijou seus cabelos, puxou a coberta pra cima deles.

- Eu te amo. Mais que tudo na minha vida – Jensen falou baixinho, mas a única resposta que obteve foi o leve som da respiração tranqüila de Jared.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTAS:**

**Nada melhor que chegar em casa, cansado depois de um longo dia de trabalho e receber uma massagem não é? E sendo feita por Jensen? Fica mais perfeito ainda!**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Eu só sei o que vocês pensam se eu receber review né? Então, mãos a obra!**


End file.
